Foundation
by 4everDestined
Summary: Sequel to Shiyuki. Coming together to make history, the three sannin in the making join forces to protect all they have known and loved since they were born. Friendship will be rekindled and bonds will be strengthened as long as the three are together.
1. Prologue I: Naruto

_Authors Note: The only authors note on the top, everyone else would be at the end, the ones on the top are annoying!_

_The sequel to Shiyuki , if you have not yet read it I would advise you to read it: maybe leave a review or two? XD haha, I can try cant I?_

_Set two and a half years later, like the time skip in the series, in mid July, a few weeks past Sasuke's birthday. So that makes All of the rookie nine sixteen, except Naruto and Hinata. Lee is not yet seventeen, and Konahamaru is not yet twelve. _

_Why they aren't that age yet: If you would check the update where I put the characters birthdays on, you will see in __**fact **__that Naruto, Hinata, Konahameru and Lee's birthday are October and later._

_So without further ado:_

_Disclaimer: (only disclaimer you will ever see me write) I. No. Own. Naruto. Though, I do own my own cat..._

_Foundation_

_By: 4everDestined_

_Chapter 1: Two Years Later..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_All the shinobi and civilians alike were gathered around the monument stone, waiting in anticipation and grief as the third hokage's name was engraved into the ancient piece of rock. Listening to the numerous speeches without preamble. The rain was pouring hard, was crying out to us, to warn us about the incoming doom. _

It _came so fast. It took everyone off guard, it took the whole village unawares. It was so unexpected, so totally and utterly unbelievable nearly a week after the first attack. _

_The hokage building was set aflame, and the rundown buildings around the area around it was already on fire by the time the shinobi arrived, all dressed in their formal wear. The civilians and the academy students were hurriedly escorted to the hokage monuments, to safety. _

_It turns out the bastard Orochimaru had a counter measure planned if the first attack failed. We should of guessed that, the snake was too smart for his own good. His arms were still paralyzed, that fact made my pride die down and diminish. _

_Third hokage, May he rest in peace. _

_He quickly over powered our dwindling numbers, and sent cloud-nins to 'escort' Iruka-sensai and the civilians back to Konoha._

_The academy teachers looked like they put up a good fight, but the outcome was inevitable. They were beaten badly, their faces bruised and cut up. It seemed like the number of people who left decreased coming back, The look on the chuunin's face explained everything to me, they were dead. _

_I spotted Konohamaru in the crowd. Moegi and Udon were beside him, the former was trying to stifle her sobs, and the latter was comforting her. Konohamaru was looking straight ahead, not saying anything. He sported a bloody lip. All three of them looked a little worse for wear, but Konohamaru looked empty, cold, unforgivable. _

_Orochimaru showed himself finally, as pale and sadistic as ever, his ever faithful servant Kabuto beside him, probably waiting for this damned 'meeting' to be over so he can give his 'beloved' Orochimaru a blow job or something like that. I rolled my eyes at the thought then, thinking how true that statement sounded. Kabuto always seemed a little queer to me._

That bastard. _That thought spun through my head, giving me a whole new anger towards him. _He took Sakura-chan away from me. _No matter how untrue that statement was, it made me feel better all the same. _

_The snake bastard was looking at Sasuke all through his 'lovely' speech, and I can tell bastard junior knew he was looking at him too. The way Orochimaru's tongue slithered in and out of his mouth made me shiver, I felt Sasuke tense besides me. _

_The clenching of my best friends fists, the tensing of his shoulders, the grinding of his teeth, all proof of him wanting to beat the shit out of the snake who ruined his life. _

"_People of Konoha" He had said, "Sound, allied with cloud has finally taken over this poor excuse of a country." I had snorted, cloud? When has the prosperous country of fire, ever burden the lightning country? "You are to do as I say, and do what your superiors tell you to" _

_Superiors?! What the hell, I take no orders from anyone. Fine. That may not be true.. Since I technically take orders from the Hokage of Konoha..._

"_You are all to be under my control, and insubordination will be dealt with by either jail or execution. All jounin, ANBU, and village elders will be arrested, while chuunin and genin forced to do my bidding." He smirked down at me, that sickening twisted smirk that can make any normal person shiver and tremble. _

_But.. Im not normal, am I?_

_All of the sudden, I have felt something cold and metallic on my neck, I gave a startled cry and groped around until I found the problem._

_A collar. Looking around, I saw them on everyone. It was a steel collar, with a metal chain looped around the ring in front of it, connecting us all together. It had spikes around it, and at one side, there was a place for a key. _

_What do we look like?! Dogs?_

_There were startled cries from a lot of us, people tugging and pulling at the collars, people concentrating their chakra into it, knowing it was futile, since it was suppressed by that ugly collar. _

_But I stood my ground, I knew Sasuke was also. We glared hard at Orochimaru, who's face was twisted in glee... and was that pleasure? Glaring was all we can do at our vulnerable position right now. _

_At that moment I had known that I Uzumaki Naruto, the future hokage of this godforsaken town, will never be the same, would never look at the village the same way again..._

_ever_.

_But I know, I will save this village, even if it kills me. _

_I will save my best friend, not that I will tell the bastard he's my best friend, I will save my sensai, not that he taught me anything, and I will find Sakura-chan. _

_That is my promise of a life time. _

_Because I don't go back on my promises. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

He looked up at the night sky, his tanned hands behind his head of full blonde hair. His pack was beside him, leaning against his body. He closed his eyes.

'_I know what you all think of me, I know what you all know of my inner demons.' _Sighing, he shook his head. '_I know you all don't trust me– but believe me, you will be saved..you will be unlocked.'_ Opening his eyes, he smiled, '_I will save you, weather you would like me to or not.'_

"Oi!" He shouted, while standing up, "Ero-Sennin! Get up. We got stuff to do" He walked over, and kicked the old man in his side.

"Stupid brat" He mumbled sleepily, "After all these years...still...doesn't know..." He drifted to sleep again.

_Kick_

"Stop..."

_Kick_

"Hey...runt...I said-"

_kick_

The frog sannin Jiraiya-sama stood up, still towering over the young boy in black and orange.

"I said to stop!"

Uzumaki Naruto cowered back at the menacing look his sensai was sending him, then prepared to run.

"I-Im sorry-" With a smile, Naruto picked up his pack and ran, "See if you can catch me! You old man!"

--------

_Authors Note:__Yes? Better? No? Not better? Don't worry.. I decided to split the prologues of all the different characters in different chapters! _

_My thing on Flames: If you __**Must **__flame me, and are anonymous leave a e-mail address, and a reason why this sucks. I've gotten a really bad flame in __**shiyuki **__by an anonymous reviewer saying __**shiyuki **__sucks, and I should be shamed at my 200 reviews, where I was proud of the amount of reviews for my first Naruto fic, and my second fic. Then I got an anonymous review in my other person, different name, (but sure it was the same person) saying it sucked... _

_So yeah, just because some authors are trying doesn't mean someone has a right to bash them, the anonymous reviewers shouldn't even talk since they don't have a account, therefore don't write._

_So, if you must flame, please state why you don't like it so much, and leave a valid e-mail if you must do it anonymously. _

_I hope you all enjoyed!_


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE EXCITING NEWS

Hey guys! Now, I know you all hate author's notes in place of an actual chapter. Believe me, I hate them to! But I'm going back to re-write the story. The first chapter's already edited and there is more information then what was in the old one. I love this story, and my writing from 6! years ago is revolting. Gosh... Stay tuned! I'm in the military, so I may be a little busy...

So, yeah. Go alert/view/review Shiyuki chapter 1. Chapter 2 is already edited, but I'm going to wait a couple days.

xoxo

4everDestiined.


End file.
